


I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [10]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gossip Girl References, Just pure Bughead bliss, Light Smut, No more vibes, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: Three times Betty and Jughead successfully hide their relationship, and one time they don't.OR: The one where Juggie gives a whole new meaning to the word service.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU, part 10.





	I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you

**#1: Working on the _Blue and Gold_.**

It was after school hours, and the pair was at the _Blue and Gold_ office. It had been two weeks since they decided to hide their relationship. It had been nice - they were able to be themselves without the pressure of judgment. They also had sex - _lots of sex_.

 _To make up for lost time of course._

"My mom asked me why we weren't back together again." Betty said between kisses. 

Jughead frowned, and placed a finger to her lips. "I'd rather you not talk about your mom when we're about to have sex." He said with a chuckle. 

Betty bit her lip, and nodded. 

She leaned forward, about to kiss him again, but her eyes fell straight to the clock. Her eyes widened, as she realized the time.

"It's almost 5:15.”

Veronica and Cheryl had been picking up Betty exactly at 5:15 everyday. She had no idea why the girls had been doing so, but she had a sneaking suspicion it was because they wanted to “catch them in the act.”

“That’s plenty of time for other activities, Betts.” He said as he kneeled down, situating himself between her legs – the desk hiding him from plain sight.

He delicately lifted her skirt. Betty was about to protest, but his mouth on her panties made her stop talking. She breathed in deeply as he kissed her sex through the silky material. She could feel the delicious heat begin to fill her core.

“Juggie…” She whispered, as she threaded her hands through his raven locks.

He remained in the same position for five minutes, kissing and licking her through her panties. She was completely dripping, and he refused to touch her bare sex.

“Baby I want to feel your tongue…” She whispered.

He pulled down her panties, tucking the pink silky scrap of fabric in the back pocket of his jeans.

Obeying her orders, he started to lap at her center, though he avoided touching her clit.

“Fuck…”

She knew the minute he put his tongue on her clit, she’d come undone – it was only a matter of time. As if reading her mind, Jughead sucked gently on her clit, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

Just as she was about to come, the door slammed open – alarming Betty. Despite the noise, Jugheads tongue remained loyally on her clit, lapping gently.

“Betty – time to get our nails done!” Cheryl announced, before placing her arms impatiently across her chest.

As Cheryl said those words, Jughead inserted a finger into her entrance, pumping slowly. Betty’s breath quickened, and she could feel sweat forming on her brow. She was about to come and her best friend was staring straight at her.

“Cat got your tongue, Cooper? You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Betty squeaked, not able to think of a clever quip due to her boyfriend’s ministrations.

Jughead sucked harder, and she felt her high come powerfully. Her legs shook slightly, and she knew she probably looked dazed.

Her red headed friend was about to question her, when Veronica came in.

“Are you coming, B?” She asked.

Wobbly getting up from the desk, she wiped the sweat from her brow and smoothed down her pastel pink skirt.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

**#2: Movie night with Veronica, Archie, and Cheryl.**  

Their friends were still trying to force them on each other. So much that they orchestrated a movie night at Archie’s and forced them to sit next to each other. Adding to the “extraness” of it all, Cheryl had dramatically tossed a blanket on top of them.

The trio sat on the bigger couch, obviously observing them throughout the movie. The pair knew that they were banking on catching them showing affection to each other. The two ignored their friends’ obvious stares, and sat as far away from each other on the couch, much to their disappointment.

In the middle of the movie, Jughead left to get popcorn. Minutes later Betty followed, silently following him into the kitchen. It was slowly torturing her not to touch him in such close proximity, so she needed to sneak a kiss.

Ambushing him, he grabbed his hand and slammed him gently onto the fridge, kissing him roughly.

“Veronica is going to bust in here in approximately fifteen seconds.”

Betty grinned. “Let’s make the most of it then.”

She nipped at his bottom lip, before parting ways. On cue Veronica entered, expecting something scandalous. As she observed the innocent scene in front of her - her expression immediately went from hopeful to one filled with disappointment.  

 

* * *

 

 

**#3: Wake up calls.**

Betty was in heaven. Jughead was always good at “servicing” her, but he had been extra affectionate since they had gotten back together. Not that she wasn’t reciprocating - he was just extra _hungry_. Case in point this morning. She thought she was having a dirty dream, but it turned out to be a very lovely reality. Her handsome boyfriend had crawled beneath the covers, and was servicing her accordingly. 

_World-class service._

She whimpered softly, biting her lip. She definitely did not want to rouse any suspicion, even though she knew the walls were relatively sound proof. She was about to come onto his silken tongue when her door slammed open, revealing her best friend’s face.

“I need to talk, I’m having Cheryl issues.”

Betty sat up in shock. “And boundary issues.” She said harsher than intending.

Not asking for permission, the brunette made her way to Betty’s bed and sat down.

“The only issues you have are the fact that you are now discovering that you like women. I know that, Jughead knows that...now if you don’t mind I’d like to hit the snooze button on this – “ 

Veronica looked at Betty, face super serious. “I’m a free agent, you know that B…but I don’t know if I actually like Cheryl. I mean we’re best friends who used to fight over Archie.”

The brunette continued talking, but Betty couldn’t concentrate one bit. Jughead was doing that thing where he lazily licked her softly up and down. It was the slowest kind of torture. Just as she began chasing her high again, Jughead shifted positions, causing the duvet to puff up. Betty immediately slammed down on the duvet, hoping to god that Veronica didn’t notice.

“I hate it when the duvet puffs up like that…must be the way you’re sitting.”

Luckily, Veronica was too busy ranting about Cheryl, and she didn’t notice at all. She just kept going on and on about the red head.

“This is tough, B.”

“Well, life is tough. Get a helmet.” Betty yelped out as she reached her high.

The brunette cocked her eyebrow, severely annoyed at her blonde friend who was clearly ignoring her. “Well, thanks for the advice, B.”

Veronica twisted her pearls around her finger, and marched out, slamming the door loudly behind her. 

Immediately, Jughead revealed himself under the covers – hair deliciously in disarray.

“This comforter blocks out so much noise they could sell it at Bose.”

Betty chuckled, ruffling her boyfriend’s hair. “I think it’s your turn now, Forsythe.”

 

* * *

 

**#4: Getting milkshakes at Pop’s.**

The pair sat at the very last booth, across from each other. The scene was seemingly innocent enough. Jughead was typing away on his computer, as was Betty.

“Hey, Betts – want anything?”

The blonde nodded, but didn’t bother to communicate what. She was too engrossed with the article she was writing for the Blue and Gold. Jughead smirked, and walked towards the front of the diner to place an order.

“Hey, Pop. Can I have two vanilla shakes with extra malt and strawberry garnishes?”

The older man smiled, quirking an eyebrow. “Betty didn’t give you an order – are you sure that’s what she wants?”

Jughead tilted his head, unsure what Pop Tate was trying to get at.

“I’m old not senile. Don’t think I didn’t see you two playing footsies earlier.”

The raven-haired boy blushed. “I don’t know what you mean, Pop.” He said innocently.

“I’m Pop Tate, I see everything.” He said with a wink.

Just as the older man was about to disappear into the kitchen, he turned around with a teasing grin. “I’m just happy to have found proof before Cheryl and Veronica. Those two have been torturing me to find intel for weeks.”

Before Jughead could pry, Pop went into the kitchen loudly laughing to himself.


End file.
